A stepper (reduced projection exposure apparatus) representing one of semiconductor device manufacturing apparatuses is an apparatus in which a pattern formed through a photo-mask or reticle is projected reducibly on a semiconductor wafer coated with resist.
Nowadays, with a pattern formed with extremely minute features, a method for measuring or inspecting the formed pattern and evaluating the completeness thereof by using a scanning electron microscope or the like has been leading the semiconductor measurement and inspection. For example, Patent Literature 1 proposes a method for evaluating overlap of patterns stacked into multiple layers. The overlap between upper and lower layers is an important evaluation item for making a decision as to whether the connection between the upper and lower layers is set up properly.